Not Always So Professional texts
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: as the title suggests, this is some average day texts between our favorite should-be couple. Will Tony ever stop staring at Pepper's legs? Will Pepper ever give in to Tony's charming wit? read and find out!:D please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: welcome to the world of not-always-so-professional texts between one Tony Stark and Miss Pepper Potts.**

**Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing :D**

**xXxXx**

**Tuesday 29****th**** March 2011 – 12.20pm**

Pep? When's this meeting finished? I'm bored. – Tony

Another hour. Now pay attention, he's talking to you. – Pepper

But Pepper, I can see your legs from here... – Tony

No fair! Why'd you move? – Tony

Because you're supposed to be paying attention. – Pepper

Well, if you don't move them back then I'm just going to have to find them. – Tony

No, stay in your seat. – Pepper

Move your legs back then. – Tony

No! – Pepper

Well, then, I'll just have to go under the table. BRB – Tony

Fine! Fine, I'll move back. But you have to concentrate! –Pepper

No promises, Pep. – Tony

Tony. He's asking you a question. – Pepper

Oh, what was it? – Tony

What do you think of last year's stocks? – Pepper

Cheers. – Tony

So, Pep, how come you're like, immune to my advances then? –Tony

Because I've seen it all before. Now concentrate on the meeting. – Pepper

Oh right. Then I'll have to think of something new… - Tony

No you won't. I'm not sleeping with you. – Pepper

Is that a challenge? – Tony

No, it was a rejection. Clearly you can't handle them very well. Now focus. – Pepper

Fine, but after this, we're going for lunch. My treat. – Tony

Fine. But pay attention now or I won't go. – Pepper

Deal. – Tony

**Tuesday 29****th**** March 2011 – 3.23pm**

Are you still upstairs? – Tony

Yes. Need anything? – Pepper

Other than you? … Coffee. Please. – Tony

Right. I'll be right down. – Pepper

You mean for the first option or the second? ;) – Tony

Second. – Pepper

Damn. You'll come around eventually. – Tony

No, Tony, I won't. – Pepper

You will. I can see it in your eyes. – Tony

And I catch you admiring me from a distance all the time. – Tony

More like you catch me trying to work out whether or not you're human. – Pepper

Ouch. I think you should some down here and apologise for your behaviour. – Tony

I'm bringing you coffee, that can be my apology. – Pepper

Fine. Be that way. – Tony

I will. :) – Pepper

…

Thanks for the coffee by the way, but you forgot a sorry kiss. – Tony

Why would I give you one of those? That would imply that I was actually sorry. – Pepper

Ooh. You sure are feisty today Pep, I like it. – Tony

Good for you, Mr Stark. – Pepper

Oh, and you're calling me that now? Well, if that's how you like it, Miss Potts. – Tony

Ha ha. You have a meeting tomorrow at 10AM. – Pepper

Woo-hoo. Sounds like great fun. You'll have to entertain me. – Tony

How about I just kick you every time you lose focus? – Pepper

Then I'd have to… restrain you, so to speak. – Tony

You could try. – Pepper

Can I? Yes! – Tony

I didn't mean it Tony, you try and I will have to throw my shoe at your pretty face. – Pepper

Aw, Pep. You think I'm pretty? I think you're stunning. ;) – Tony

Oh shut up. You know what I meant. Now, I'm leaving for SI anything you need from there? – Pepper

Um… don't think so. Don't be long. :) – Tony

I won't be. – Pepper

**Tuesday 30****th**** March 2011 – 11.36am**

Stop staring at my legs and get that paper work signed. – Pepper

I can't. I just can't seem to focus on paper work when you're there in all your glory. – Tony

If you don't start signing, I'll just move. – Pepper

Fine. Come get them in 5 minutes. – Tony

Done? – Pepper

Yep. Come get 'em Pep. – Tony

Stop staring at my ass, Tony. – Pepper

Then stop being so damn sexy. – Tony

Just to let you know, I rolled my eyes then. – Pepper

Thought you might've. Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes? – Tony

And this is you coming up with something new? – Pepper

Nope. This is me complimenting my fiery PA. Who, by the way, happens to be a hell of a sexy woman. – Tony

Shame I can't say the same about my boss :D – Pepper

Ooh. Good one. Now you're really gonna have to give me a sorry kiss. – Tony

I think I'll pass on that one. – Pepper

Your loss. – Tony

Hardly. – Pepper

You'll come around Pep, trust me. You'll be falling into my arms soon enough. – Tony

No, I really don't think I will. – Pepper

You say that now, but you wait till I bring out my full charm. You'll be falling at my feet. – Tony

Yeah, most likely from laughter. – Pepper

Ouch. Well, let's wait and see, shall we? – Tony

We shall. Now, get ready. We have another meeting. – Pepper

Brilliant. – Tony

**xXxXx**

**A/n: let me know if you think I should continue this :D or should I forget it…? Let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait – I'm not gonna lie; I forgot about this one. Sorry. Anyway, enough from me, here's the next chapter :)**

**Randomperson: **** Glad you liked it :) and don't worry lol :)**

**22243:**** Here's me continuing it :D Haha. Glad you liked it :)**

**Reader:**** Lol it did… what the message was though, I'm not sure… lol :D**

* * *

**Friday 29****th**** July 2011 – 11.43am.**

Tony, please tell me you're ready for the 12.30 meeting? – Pepper

… I'm ready for the meeting? – Tony

Get ready. I'm on my way over. – Pepper

What happens if I'm not ready? ;) – Tony

You don't want to find out, Tony. – Pepper

I sort of do. Will I be punished for disobeying you? :P – Tony

Yes. I'll throw my shoe at your face. Now get ready. – Pepper

Okay, fine, be boring. :( see you soon. – Tony

Yes you will. – Pepper

;P – Tony

Not like that, Tony. – Pepper

Damn. You'll give in eventually. – Tony

Whatever you say, Mr Stark. – Pepper

Really? Sweet! – Tony

That didn't mean I was giving in! Just get ready. – Pepper

Fine. I'm getting ready. But I need a hand… - Tony

Tony, if you're not ready by the time I get there, you're in big trouble. – Pepper

Alright, alright. I'll get ready by myself :( - Tony

Good. We're just down the road, so I'll wait out in the car. – Pepper

Okay. See you in a minute. – Tony

* * *

**Friday 29****th**** July 2011 – 12.47pm.**

Pepper, this is so boring! – Tony

I don't care. Pay attention. – Pepper

And stop looking at my legs, or I will throw something at you. – Pepper

Pep, we've been through this. If I stare at your legs, it means I won't be annoying everyone else. – Tony

That man's voice is annoying me. – Tony

I don't care. Pay attention. – Pepper

I am paying attention. Just not to him. – Tony

Tony, listen to what he's saying. This might actually be useful for the company. – Pepper

No it isn't, Pep. How about we go out tonight? You could wear the dress I got you for your birthday. You know, the backless one? – Tony

You could at least try and appear to be paying attention! – Pepper

But I'm not, so why bother? Lying is bad, Pepper. – Tony

Oh shut up. Pay attention – Pepper

I am paying attention – Tony

To the meeting! – Pepper

Oh. Right…. Nah. Don't think I will. – Tony

Tony, he's asking you a question. Just pay attention for a few minutes. – Pepper

Fine. But only for a few minutes. – Tony

…

There. That was a few minutes. Come on a date with me. – Tony

No, Tony. – Pepper

Yes. – Tony

No. – Pepper

Yes. – Tony

No, Tony. – Pepper

Fine. – Tony

Come to dinner with me after this, then. – Tony

Only if you agree to pay attention for the rest of the meeting. – Pepper

Great. Will do. – Tony

**Friday 29****th**** July 2011 – 3.05pm.**

So, enjoy our date? – Tony

It wasn't a date, Tony. – Pepper

Sure it was. And you know it. – Tony

It wasn't. It was just dinner. – Pepper

You keep telling yourself that, Pep. ;) – Tony

I will. And you need to hurry up and sign that paperwork. – Pepper

I've done it. – Tony

No you haven't. – Pepper

Have! – Tony

It's on my desk, Tony. In front of me. – Pepper

Oh, _that_ paperwork… - Tony

Yes Tony, that paperwork. I'll bring it down in a minute. Anything you need from up here? – Pepper

You. – Tony

Haha. Would you like a coffee? – Pepper

You're sure I can't tempt you…? – Tony

Positive. – Pepper

Fine. Coffee, please. – Tony

I'll be down in five minutes then. – Pepper

Great. I'll dim the lights. ;) – Tony

Why? Are you taking a nap? – Pepper

You're mean, Pepper. It's pretty hot. – Tony

How on earth- No. Don't answer that. See you in a minute. – Pepper

Okay. Please bring biscuits. :) – Tony

Will do. :) – Pepper

**A/n: Yeah I know it's short. But I need to update a few other stories too :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please let me know :D**


End file.
